Self Control, Ahsoka
by TripleThreat123
Summary: (This is dedicated to AhsokaTano141516) Viao needs to teach the tougruta self control and how to control her temper. Fives/OC, Ahsoka/Lux, Anakin/Padme T for Action and Violence that comes with SW;CW
1. Ahsoka broke my COs Arm

_**Hey, amigos! Triplethreat2 here, look the other stories! Thanks! BTW, Dedicated to AhsokaTano141516, for giving me the idea. **_

_Viao`s POV_

I knew my mouth was very much open, especially after what Skywalker wanted me to do. "Okay. So, Ahsoka broke Fives` arm?" I shut my mouth. "What does that have to do with me, Skyguy?"

"Now, where-." Anakin twisted back to where his padawan was going through starfighter stimulations. "SNIPS!" He bellowed.

"Whops," I heard her mutter. "Gotta leave, my friends!" The Togruta yelled to several other padawans.

I looked at Anakin. _Well, she seems very energetic…_

_ You should see her with her sabers. _Anakin thought.

The both of us being so powerful in the force, we could both have mental conversations. It`s a touchy subject, don't ask. _**(See Living two lives, another story of mine)**_

"Yes, Masters?" Ahsoka skipped over.

"Snips, Master Elantoi. Master Elantoi, Snips." Anakin gestured at the both of us.

"Cam `on, Snips, let`s take a walk." I started striding towards the Med-bay. I could tell Ahsoka needed to hurry in order to stay step-in-step with my long, elegant strides. "Why did-"

Ahsoka interrupted me. "Master Elantoi, is it true that you`re perfect?" Then her montrals shaded a darker color. "Sorry…" She stuttered, embarrassed.

I smiled. "It`s alright. No, I`m not perfect. No one is."

_**Chuck Norris, sorry!**_

I continued. "I had a past I don`t want to talk about, and I suffer from claustrophobia." I decided not to add I had two attachments so far, both to Clones, one was dead, the other nearly died.

Ahsoka nodded, as if telling me to move on.

"Why did you break Fives` arm?" I asked, and I knew she should have a reason.

"I was more heroic in the Citadel rescue," Ahsoka started, but I interrupted.

"Ahsoka, breaking Fives` arm-" I cut off, remembering what Skywalker told me. "Ahsoka, you are coming with me on a few missions, once Fives` arm heals."

"What?" Ahsoka jumped up. "No offense, but I have a need to rest, after Zygerria, Anakin, Rex, Neave…"

"Who the heck is Neave?" I asked.

"A Mando, Ordo, and Rex`s true love." Ahsoka seemed to greatly enjoy this, shipping people.

"Whatever." I rolled my golden eyes. "Let`s say hello to Fives."


	2. Pipsqueak, Meatbags, HK47

_**Hey, guys! My personal goal is to know what you want! R and R, Spread the news, Text me, PM me, sit down and write a note, something! Triplethreat2**_

"Hey, Fives." I walked into the med bay, where my 1st in command was being treated by a medical droid.__Another droid I had never seen came out of nowhere.

"Comment: Shall I dissect the gungan meatbag thingy?" the HK series droid pulled a giant rotating saw from his arm. Ahsoka snickered behind an orange hand.

Fives sat up. "FOR THE LAST FRAGGIN` TIME, I AM NOT A GUNGAN, OR A MEATBAG, OR A… THING!" Fives then fell back on his pillows, looking tired. Ahsoka grinned.

"I like this droid! Do ya have a name?" Ahsoka patted the droid on his shoulder.

"Reply: I am HK-47. You are a Jedi meatbag."

Ahsoka paused. "Meatbag?"

Fives nodded. "Yeah, he calls everyone that, except for Rex`s true love." He grinned. "Rex met Neave on an important mission _**(See A Mando`a Hand)**_ and then again on Salcuami. The most recent place he saw her was Zygerria, where she was being sold as a slave."

Then he noticed Ahsoka. "Oh, hey Pipsqueak."

"I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" Ahsoka yelled, the Tattoo mark on her cheeks turning bright pink.

"But, you are a meatbag!" HK-47 said cheerfully.

"SHUT THE FORCE UP!" Ahsoka hollered again.

Viao used the force to shut down the assassin droid, and then sat down on Fives` bed. "Now," she said soothingly to both Fives and Ahsoka. "I want you-" She pointed to Fives, "To heal up quickly. And Ahsoka, you need to learn self control, which is why," She stood up. "You are coming to Raxus with me."

"RAXUS!?" Ahsoka and Fives shouted at the same time. Viao nodded.

"Now, pack your bags."

"But-" Fives started. But Viao covered his mouth.

"Question: May I come with you Meatbags?" HK-47 asked.

"NO!"

_**HK-47 was thrown in here for fun, from Knights of the Old Republic: Best of PC. Neave fixed him up when she found him in her (Billion) great grandfathers closet. If you have requests, don't be shy to PM or leave it in Comments. Right below. Just in that little box…. Right down there… You know you want to…**_


	3. Sugar?

_**I am going to add another character, or two, but all credit goes to Ahsoka141516, whom gave my permission to use them. Thanks, and if she wants to use Viao Elantoi, I give her full permission. Triplethreat2.**_

Ahsoka and I walked out to the sound of Fives arguing with HK-47, for he was NOT a meatbag.

"Master Elantoi," Ahsoka walked faster to catch up with me. "I- well- why Raxus?" She stammered.

"Why not, Ahsoka? And call me Viao, everyone else does." I had enough of my last name, _Princess Elantoi, Padawan Elantoi, Master Elantoi._

"Hey, Sugar." A new voice I never heard had joined in the conversation. He looked 17 or 18 to me, with blue eyes and brown hair. He seemed to have a few friends with him.

"DON'T- CALL-ME-SUGAR!" Ahsoka screamed as she ran forward, fists clenched. But, to avoid any bloodshed, I grabbed her belt and lifted her up, 2 ½ feet off the ground.

"Whoa, Sugar seems to be angry." The teenage boy seemed to enjoy this. Ahsoka glared at me.

"Lemme at `im! Lemme at `im!" Ahsoka swung her fists. She attempted a roundhouse kick, but didn`t get far with me holding her belt.

"Now," I put her down. "Introduce me to your friend."

"This is **Bly Seculare**." She said it as if he didn't deserve to breath.

"Hi, and I see you have a friend." Bly winked at Ahsoka, who growled.

"Good to meet you. Master Viao Elantoi." I gave Ahsoka a push. "Et`s-lay Am-scray!" I said.

"You know I don`t understand Wookieses!" She ran after me.

_Anakin was right._ I sighed. _She defiantly needs to learn self control_

_**Hey, real fast**__.1) __**Leave a comment. 2) Send in requests and 3) there`s a contest for one of my character's weaknesses. Winner gets a story dedicated to them.**_


	4. PEOPLE! ACK!

_**Hey, how`s it going? It`s me, Triplethreat2. I want you to know, while I`m sitting here, watching Zorro, I really enjoy hearing from you, I`m open to requests. And love hearing from you. Let me know!**_

"Ahsoka!" A teenage girl with blue eyes and long, blonde hair came running over to us. "Is this Master Ela-"

"Viao," I interrupted. "Who`s you friend, Ahsoka?"

"Sayda Mundi." Both girls answered at the exact same moment. They both giggled.

I smiled. "Pleasant to meet you, Sayda." More girls ran over. "I need to meet more people, I see."

"Layda!"

"Riyo."

"Hazel."

"Rodi, here."

"I`m Yoli, good to meet you."

"It`s an honor, I`m Padme."

"Great to meet you all, I`m Viao." I tuned to Ahsoka. "Anyone else for me to meet?"

Ahsoka looked up from talking to Hazel. Yoli? Whoever it was.

"No, unless we run into them." Ahsoka resumed talking. I sighed.

"I`ll go to the hanger to practice gunning." I started away.

Then yet again, MORE PEOPLE I HADN`T MET!

"Oops! Sorry!" A girl with dark curly hair and brown eyes _(Like Emmy Rossum!)_ and mandolorian armor was the one I ran into this time. "I`m Neave. Neave Ordo Lawquane."

"Oh. Well, I`m Viao. Bye!" I scurried away.

_Man, will I meet more people? I`ve almost had enough._


	5. Low scores and Scuffles

_**Hey, what`s up? It is I, Triplethreat2! I want to Thank AhsokaTano141516 for allowing me to use her OCs! So, thank you very much. Feel free to use my OCs in return. Once more, thanks!**_

_**Two days after the last chapter…**_

"Start gunner exam thingy- majiger." Yoli was wearing her gunner`s helmet.

I sighed. "Fighter prototype."

"Whatever." Came Yoli`s response.

"DIE! MAWAHAHAHAHAAA!" Rodi laughed evilly.

I had been trying to show the girls some gunnery, and they were having too much fun. Oh, well. I needed more help piloting, anyways. I pulled on a pilot acceleration helmet. Once done, I checked my score, and it said:

_Viao`s Score: 56%_

"Aww, SCRAG!" I thrust my helmet into a random clone`s arms. Then I realized-

"Erm." Fives shrugged and put on the helmet on. "Okay."

I sighed, and I felt my fists close so tightly, my fingernails cut into my palms. Ahsoka walked over. "Self control, Viao."

I nodded. "Yeah." Then, after three seconds, I turned and looked at Ahsoka and slapped my forehead. She snickered. _Great. _I thought. _Master learning from student._

"Haha, yes!" Fives threw off his helmet. Then, he looked at me smugly, just to peeve me. "Take a look at this!" He handed me the holopad.

_CT-27-5555s` score: 100%_

I groaned. "Why do you like to tick me off so much?"

Fives grinned. "Because I know you hate it," He winked at me teasingly.

Hazel, Ahsoka, and Padme all giggled. I rolled my eyes, but I had to raise my mental shields up so they couldn't read my thoughts.

_Mental shields. _I heard Riyo say.

Rodi`s voice yelled in my head, _NO MATTER!_ _We shall succeed in vanquishing you and your so called 'shields'. _ _When we succeed in defeating you, nothing shall stand in our way! _

I used the force to thump her.

"Ouch."

I felt something. "Ahsoka."

"I know." She grabbed my arm and Yoili`s arm in each hand. "Come on!" The three of us all flipped behind large boxes.

Fives walked over. "What`s wrong?" He asked casually.

"Get down, Fives!" I hissed as I grabbed him and yanked him down. He landed right on top of me. Ahsoka and Hazel went back to giggling.

Fives grinned. "Well, well. I must really drive you insane, because-."

I glared. "Shush!" I covered his mouth.

"What is it?" Fives got into a fighting position with a blaster in his left hand.

"Bly." Ahsoka said darkly.

Rodi grinned and held up a thermal detonator. "Kaboom?" She said hopefully.

"No kabooms." Padme said as Rodi started to fake cry.

Layda`s face paled. "Is Walker with him?"

Ahsoka said "I don`t know," at the same time I said "Yes, and some other guy." We both looked at each other.

"Hey, Layda?" Walker, as I presumed, called. Fives sighed and stood up. I slapped my forehead.

"Well, she`s- WHOA!" Ahsoka used the force to trip him. I heard Bly run over to him.

"What`s wrong?" He asked Fives.

"Well, I-"

I pushed Ahsoka and her friends towards Neave, who was showing a few clones, including Rex, how to repair a protocol droid. She appeared to be using C-3P0 as an experiment.

"He fell!" I stood up; glad the girls had gotten away in time. "Just… fell. Clumsy Fives." I grinned. He glared at me, and I knew he meant _I will get you for that._

"Have you seen Ahsoka, or any of our girlfriends?" Bly spoke for all the guys.

_Girlfriends? _I thought. _Oh, I get it. Maybe he`s one of those guys that think girls love him. There`s only one way to deal with these guys…_

"Yes," I could sense, the girls were horrified. "In fact…" I grinned, liking my little plan. "ATTACK!" All the girls got my force message I sent to them, for they were right now attacking the guys.

Rodi was laughing diabolically, while Ahsoka had appeared to already have knocked out her 'boyfriend'. Fives sighed.

"Not bad, girls, but, Ahsoka, you shouldn't have knocked over Fives, that was how he knew Fives knew where we were." I calmly got the girls to simmer down. Ahsoka apologized.

Anakin walked over. "What happened?" he said when he saw the guys blabbering about a group of sixteen terrorists attack them, all super strong. Nice cover up.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, who started a circle of pointing. Anakin sighed. Then he walked away.

Ahsoka looked up at me. "When do we leave?" She asked as innocently as possible.

_**Hey! Don't fret, friends, Luxsoka will come in once they land on Raxus, which should be soon. Until next time!**_

_** -Triplethreat2**_


	6. Travleing, arguing, and dreams

_**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, and reading this! You are the best! Spread the word of these stories. Check out AhsokaTano141516s` profile. When you`re done with this chapter of course!-Triplethreat2**_

"Viao, you really need to work on your piloting." Fives was in the pilot's seat on the _Twighlight_. Yoli was in the Cos` seat.

I glared at Fives. "Yes I know hotshot."

He was about to respond, when Ahsoka broke in, thank you very much. "We`ve been here twice." She said.

Hazel looked up from the corner, where she was reading the holonews. "What are you talking about, Soka?" She questioned. "We`ve only been there once."

"Oh right. We have, I meant, after this, we will`ve." Ahsoka said quickly. She grinned weakly. I raised an eyebrow.

Fives switched over to the old conversation. "I don`t- I-I mean, I didn`t want to make you angry, Viao."

"Yeah, sorry." I said, maybe slightly colder than I meant. I looked into his brown eyes, feeling slightly sorry. "I-…" I sighed, and then walked into the back room.

I didn`t mean to take it out on him, the truth was, things were harder at home and at the temple! Being a Master, but no padawan, after Krell, royalty, princess pressure, Fives, Aurra Sing… Ugh. I needed a break. If I could master piloting, that would take a weight off my shoulders. I collapsed onto my bed. I had gotten the biggest bed, I`m claustrophobic. I felt my pillow get wet from my tears. Finally, once I cried myself sick, I looked up and placed my chin on my sopping pillow. I saw the piloting helmet.

Slowly, surely, I fell asleep.

"_Viao, come on." Ponds turned to look at me. "It`s not that bad." He smiled. "After all, It`s the same here." He put his hand on my shoulder. "It`s not allowed, but rules are meant to be broken, right?"_

_"Right," I put my arms around his waist and placed my head on his chest. "And everything`s right with the universe."_

_ Ponds tilted my chin up. "I might die someday, in action, I hope. And, Viao, don`t forget me."_

_ I smiled. "I never will."_

_ "Promise?" His eyes had tears in them, and his left hand was holding my right, which he pressed his lips against. _

_ "I swear." I reached up…_

"Hey, WAKE UP!" I heard Ahsoka shriek.

I bolted upright. "What! What happened? Did we cash? Are we there? What time is it? Ahsoka, stop making me ask these questions and tell me!" I shouted in one breath.

Ahsoka looked at me. "Is this a normal thing with you? Or are you on some kind of medication I should know about?"

"Neither." I stood up. The girls` eyes followed me.

"Bad dream." I said quickly. Then I walked out.

I wandered into the cockpit, where Fives was sleeping in the pilot's seat. "Fives." I shook him. "Fives!"

"What?" Fives jumped, and yanked out his blaster. When he saw me, he put it up. "What`s wrong?" He looked slightly embarrassed, but more worried.

"Oh, nothing." I sat in the Co- pilot`s seat. "Besides the fact we`ve circled Raxus three times already. And Fives," I looked at him. "Sorry."

"Right." Fives went back to starting to sleep.

I put my hand on his. "I`m serious." I stood back up and went into my room. I laid back down onto my bed.

Ahsoka, Hazel, and Padme were all staring at me.

"What?"

_**Hey, what`s new? This chapter didn`t have much to do with Ahsoka, I know, but I`ve got more of her coming, don`t worry! Bless you all!**_


	7. Stowaways and Enter Lux

_**Yes, I know, I know. You all are saying, "Where the heck is the Luxsoka in here?" Well, no need to worry, for it is coming up. Little thing about Viao: She was in love with Ponds, but Aurra Sing killed him, and Viao is out to get her. More of that, and Luxsoka will come up... HAVE FUN!**_

"Fives," Ahsoka asked nervously. "Have we been cleared for landing?" She cleared her throat nervously. Riyo was chewing her fingernails down to the core. Layda and Sayda were holding their breaths, and Padme was, rather jittery, re-applying her lipstick for the forty-thousandth time. Rodi, for once, was quiet. Yoli reached over and took away Padme`s makeup.

"Hey!" Padme hissed, trying to snatch it back.

"Well, don`t do that, it makes me nervous." Yoli handed the lipstick back. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and shushed them.

"Quiet! You`re gonna blow it!" she glared daggers at them.

Hazel was up at the front with me and Fives. He looked calm, sitting back with his feet up on the dash. I was about to die, I had been holding my breath so long. Hazel was chewing on a string of her brown hair. She then realized, in disgust, what she was chewing on.

I wondered how Fives could be so dang calm. He looked as if he had just finished sleeping, and was totally bored. _How does he do that?_

Over the comlink, the droid said "The eleven of you may proceed. If you see any Republicans, blast them down."

_ What are we, Democrats? _Was my first thought. Then, something hit me. "Eleven people?" I turned to Fives. "Let`s see... You, me, Ahsoka, Yoli, Sayda, Layda, Hazel, Riyo, Rodi, and Padme." I paused. "Isn`t that ten?"

Fives stared at me, with a blank expression, sort of as he was thinking. Then, his lips turned up to a small smile. "Hang on." He got up and walked into the storage area.

Over the comm again, the droid said "We will have an opening for you within an hour." Then it signed off.

Fives came back in, holding a little togruta by the collar. "Look what the mynock blew in."

Farrah Janelle was dangling from Fives` hand. "Please put me down."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Farrah. What the heck are you doing here?"

Her purple eyes widened. "Well, I wanted so badly to have something to do, and when I heard some of the most amazing persons in the galaxy were coming, I had to come along to prove myself!" She looked at us pleadingly. "Please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaassseee?"

` I sighed. "All right, but, you need to do what we say."

Farrah looked eager. "Yes, anything!"

_**... A WHILE LATER...**_

"This is stupid." I said, as we walked around the city. I had transferred from Jedi robes to loose, white top and tan pants.

"What, the disguise or the plan?" Fives was now wearing a dark green tunic and brown pants, and a dark brown hood. "I think white suits you, my dear."

I kicked him. Fives grunted.

Ahsoka was wearing her normal uniform, but instead, it was a skirt. She was talking to Hazel.

"Ahsoka?" a male voice said, rather surprised.

Ahsoka froze in her tracks. Then she whirled around on her heel. Behind her, a teenage boy with brown hair and wide eyes stood. "Is that really you?"

"LUX!?"


	8. Luxs home

_**There`s a small problem… YOU NEED TO SEND IN REQUESTS! No, I`m not being desperate, I just feel that I`m not fulfilling your needs for good stories. Don`t be shy. That little Post Review button needs some use. MAKE IT HAPPY!**_

"Wait." Fives looked up, but was sure to keep his face covered with his hood. "Lux, as in Lux Bonteri?"

"And you`ve met?" I looked at Ahsoka, who looked like she was about to die.

"Erm…. Sort of?" Ahsoka squeaked. Her white tattoos had turned pink.

"Who`s this?" Lux looked at me and Fives.

"Friends," I said, about the same time Fives said "Nobody you need to know." We looked at each other. Though his face was covered, I could tell he was snickering.He didn`t laugh, but he was still smiling.

I wonder why I even got paired up with him in the first place. Maybe because we were childhood friends. Don`t get me wrong, like him fine and all, but he can act weird around me. Especially after Umbara…

I shivered. That brought back some things, bad memories.

"You cold?" Fives asked. I sensed concern in him, and I could hear it in his voice. He started to put an arm around me, but I squirmed away.

"No. Just…" I paused. "Thinking."

Lux looked at Ahsoka. "No, really who are they? A few Jedi Masters?"

"No. Not all of us, only me." I held out a hand. "Viao Elantoi. You`re not going to murder us in cold blood, are you?"

"No. I don`t kill." Lux said softly. "Not even Jedi." He smiled at Ahsoka. "I make a lousy separatist, I know."

Fives looked at me. "Can we trust him?" He asked.

I bent down to look at him. I used the Force to check his heart beat. If he lied, his rate would go up. "Can we trust you, Lux?"

"Yes, I believe you can." Lux nodded, and then looked back at Ahsoka. "So, what has happened since your second visit here on Raxus?"

"What!?" Fives and I exclaimed at the same time. I looked around for the rest of our group, and I saw they had spread out through the place. None of them were within earshot.

"Nothing." Ahsoka said quickly.

Fives nodded. "Besides the fact she broke my arm, not much." Ahsoka kicked him on the leg, the same place I had bruised him elirer.

"Well, if you need a place to stay, feel free to follow me." Lux motioned us to follow him. "Come on."

…_**..ONCE OUR GROUP WAS ROUNDED UP…..**_

"I really don`t like this." Fives whispered. We were now in Lux`s huge house.

"What?" I decided now was a good time to tease him. "I think white suits you, my dear." I mimicked his tone of voice.

"Now I`m being serious. A Sep just so happened to find us. Now we`re in his house. Something a little wrong with this?" Fives took off his hood. His brown eyes held no joke. "I`m just a little concerned. The Sith have learned their experiment survived, and now," Fives threw his hands in the air. "Look where we are. In their senator`s house."

"Fives trust me on this." I sighed, putting a hand to my forehead. I rubbed my temples.

"Last time you trusted me, I was nearly executed!" Fives burst out.

"I`m sorry." Fives apologized. He shook his head. "I don`t like this, not one bit."


	9. Dinner and an unexpected visitor

_**Hey, I need some requests! Write it down, and then click the little "Post Review" button. Enjoy!**_

I was lead up to my room with my small bag. The only clothes I had packed were my Jedi robe and some black pants. Lux had told us we had a wardrobe for some extra clothes. Dinner was to be served soon, and I was wondering if I should stay in my attire or grab something else from the closet he had for us.

My room was nice, big, and had a great view of a garden, which was just bursting with beautiful plants and flowers. I looked out, and I noticed a vine with white kavalevan blossoms were creeping up the side of my western wall. I called to the room besides me. "Padme?"

I saw the gold studs in her hair sparkle as she stuck her hair out the window. "Yep?"

"Are you changing clothes, or are you staying in your normal attire?" I yelled.

"Viao that would depend. Is this a fancy dinner?"

"Of course."

"Is this guy important to one of the sides?"

"You can say that."

"Is he cute?"

"How should I know?"

"Then I`m changing." Padme put her head back into the room.

I sighed. It was half laugh, half groan, actually. I then consulted my wardrobe. What to wear, what to wear…

_**Once I had chosen my fancy attire…. **_

Grr… I hated my hair. When it had been taken out of the bun, it was so wavy. But, I managed with a French braid wrapped around my head. Oh, well. I looked okay, I guess. I ran into Ahsoka on the way downstairs.

"Hi, how do I look?" She said nervously. She was wearing a red dress that cut off just under her knees.

_Since when did Snips care about her looks? _I realized. _Oh…_ _Lux. _"You look fine." Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief.

Riyo quickly ran over. "Hi. Ahsoka?" Riyo walked a full circle around Ahsoka. "Since when have you worn a dress?"

"Umm… Why?" Ahsoka was about to take an argument on the next step, I could tell. I saved Ahsoka another lesson of arguing and changed the subject.

"Are you positive we can believe this guy?" I started down the hall, the others must`ve been downstairs.

"Yes. I`m pretty sure. I know Lux, and he wouldn`t betray us. In fact, he`s not fighting the Republic, he`s trying to bond the opposing sides." Ahsoka followed me, picking her skirt up so she wouldn`t trip. Riyo ran after Ahsoka, nearly tripping over the hem of her purple and blue dress.

The stairs were in view, and I turned to Ahsoka. "If anything happens, don`t lash out, verbally or physically."

"What makes you think something might happen?" Ahsoka cocked a tattooed eyebrow.

"We`re in a Separatists' house. They could attack. Keep your weapon close and your eyes open." I fingered the shape of my laserwhip, which was hidden under my dress. The three of us descended the stairs.

Lux and Fives, who had been talking (I could care less about what…), looked up. Farrah was wearing a purple dress, but I could see she was still wearing her extra- large boots. Rodi was still in her favorite color, red. Hazel, who was wearing a brown and lavender gown with a long cape, had been chatting with Layda (She was wearing forest green leggings and a nice shirt to match).

_**Fives POV, When being lead up to room**_

Lux showed me personally to my room. He said something that took me by surprise. "You can take your hood off, trooper."

I reached up and pulled it off. "How`d you know?"

"I snuck onto a Republic Assault ship, and I know how clones walk and talk. I can tell you`re a high ranking." Lux opened my door. "What is it?"

"Can`t say." I mumbled as I walked in.

"Oh. You have a wardrobe, I`d change clothes." Lux left, I really didn`t know where.

I placed my bag on my bed. _Nice view. _I thought as I looked out the window. Cautiously, I pulled my blaster off my holster and put it on my bedside table. My drawer lied next to the window. I opened it, only to see some nice, formal, fancy clothes. I searched the drawers. _No bombs. No guns, anything. Good, nice to know they're not going to slit our throats in our sleep. _

After a full weapons check, I looked for some clothes. I ended up with a light gray shirt, a green jacket, and gray pants. After pulling on some black boots, I searched around for a holster for my blaster. I found a silver one, but my gun wouldn`t fit. Oh, well. Can`t depend on the Seppies.

I ran downstairs, still buckling my belt. Lux and Padme were already waiting. Lux was holding something.

"Hey, Fives, I got something that`ll make that uniform just about perfect." He tossed me a DL-44 blaster that would fit in my holster and also some silver shoulder guards.

Lux and I were in the middle of an argument when he stopped short a stared up the stairs, slightly bewildered. I followed his glance. _Ah, it`s Ahsoka. Of course. _

Lux elbowed me. "What?" I hissed. He nodded, and I stared, too.

I could see why Lux was looking at Ahsoka. (Lux let it slip that he had seen Ahsoka before, two or three times. But probably never in a strapless red dress that cut off at her knees.) But I wasn`t gaping at her or Riyo. I was staring at Viao. She had an amber dress with white sleeves and, at her belt; she had an upside-down triangle of pure, clean white that stood out against her honey skirt. Her hair wasn`t in a bun, like usual, but instead it was round around her head in a braid.

"Wow." Lux and I muttered at the same time.

Ahsoka seemed to turn bright pink, but Viao merely blinked. "It`s not polite to stare, boys." I could hear a hint of cheerfulness in her voice, but she only allowed the ghost of a smile pass over her lips.

Lux held out an arm to Ahsoka. "Well, dinner is waiting."

_**AFTER DINNER, GOODNIGHTS, AND A LITTLE BIT OF TALKING…**_

_**VIAO`S POV:**_

**CRASH!**

I bolted upright in bed to the sound. _Someone`s in the house. _

I vaulted over the upstairs balcony, and saw a figure with a lightsaber follow me. "Snips?" I yelled. "Did you hear it?"

"Yes. That`s why in out here. They sounded like they were coming in." Ahsoka was joined by her friends, including a short figure that I knew was Farrah.

Farrah`s big purple eyes widened. "She`s going for Fives. Then-"

Ahsoka finished, sounding rather worried. "Lux. Oh, crud."

The humanoid aimed the rifle; I used the force to assist me in a jump towards her. I flipped on my whip.

The blue glow illuminated her white face. "Well, hello again."

I felt sudden vengeance. Aurra Sing.


	10. Thats right, Ponds

_**I really enjoy typing these stories, and I got a request. It was saying they enjoy Luxsoka (Thanks!) and they like Fives/Viao (That makes me proud! Thank you!) But they wanted to know where the Anakin/Padme was. I was like "Aw, dang! I forgot that!" So thank you, guest person, and here it comes! P.S, those people I had in the last chapter still belong to the person who gave me inspiration for this story. AhsokaTano141516s` Padme Amidala (NOT THE SENATOR!) Is different than Senator Amidala. If you are still lost, look at her profile and stories. Thanks!**_

Anakin stood at his large window, his mechanical arm around his lovely wife. _It`s a good thing the Council put Snips on a different teacher for self control, I never would`ve been able to teach her. _

"Anni, what are you thinking about?" Padme sighed, holding Anakin's other hand. She really knew how to catch him off guard.

"Well, I`m just really worried about Snips. Personally, I feel kind of sorry for her teacher." Anakin grinned mysteriously.

"Who would that be?" Padme turned to face him. He didn`t answer, but he was smiling slyly, and she hated that. "Anni!" Padme laughed. "Tell me, please."

"No, I don`t think so." Anakin knew what would happen next, and it was fun. He turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Padme ran after him. "Anni!" She was a little aggravated, but that was her husband. Anakin had slowed down to a walk, and he waited until she was right behind him. Then, he spun around, grabbed Padme, and then kissed her.

Of course, C-3P0 interrupted. "Mistress Padme, I have an urgent message from Master Elantoi." Anakin let go of Padme, and the both of them approached the protocol droid.

Viao`s blue image flickered on. "Amidala, Skywalker, I have a visual on someone in the house."

"What?" Padme said, confused. "Where are you?"

"We`re-_SHHHHHH-_Bounty hunter, most-_shhhhhhhhh-_Sing-_shshhshshsshhhhhhhhh…"_ The image fuzzed. Then, it shut completely off.

"We seem to have broken up, Mistress." C-3P0 stressed on _seem_.

Anakin walked towards the door. "I need to get to the council, they might need help."

_**Sorry it was so short, but I need to get back on track, thanks for the reminder!**_

…_**On Raxus…**_

_**Viao`s POV**_

"Aurra. It`s you. What are you planning to do this time?" I gripped my laserwhip tighter.

"Hmm…." Aurra innocently pretended to think. "Let me see. Last time we met, you were looking for a clone. Hm. What was his name…?" Her green eyes glowed, and her white skin made her look almost deathly. "Oh, yes. Ponds. He had such faith, believing you would come save him." Aurra tutted. "Such a mind gone to waste. You know, I wasn`t supposed to kill him; it was going to be Boba Fett. But, alas," She sighed dramatically. "I guess he was a weakling, so I did the job. A little before that, though, my Trandoshan told me something interesting." Her smile looked deathly. "Bossk asked him what he had to live for. Do you know what Ponds said? He said this." She slung her rifle over her shoulder. Then, she threw me a datapad.

I pressed the recording button, and I heard Pond`s voice. _"I have Cyar`ika." _

_ "Whatsssssss that sssoposssed to mean?" _That must`ve been Bossk.

_"A girl. She is my runi, my ka`rta." _Ponds again. I honestly was lost.

Sounded like Mando`a, but I didn`t understand one word of the mandalorian language. Hazel seemed to, though. "Aw…." She sniffed. "How sweet."

Lux ran down the hall. "What-" He saw Aurra. "Oh. My. Gosh."

Aurra ignored him, and resumed keeping her attention on me. "Of course, that was from security." Aurra gestured with her long fingers towards the datapad. "Bossk, he`s so dumb, didn`t understand, so Boba translated." Aurra put a deathly white hand on Hazel`s shoulder. "Your friend here will tell you later."

The bounty hunter pushed Hazel towards her friends. "There`s a detonator in the basement." She smiled. "Ten minutes."

Then, throwing down a smoke bomb, Aurra Sing disappeared.

"Ahsoka, come with me!" I shouted, feeling for Aurra through the Force. "Farrah and Layda get Lux and Fives then beat it! Rest of you, Find that bomb!" Ahsoka and I ran after the bounty hunter, a ghost in the night.

_**Hey! How did you like that? Sorry, I don`t have much experience with that romance. I hope you enjoyed that, there will be more soon! (I love to keep you hanging off the edge of a cliff), and AhsokaTano141516, I`m just pretending Hazel knows mandolorian, after all, Mandalore was her home planet, right? Please correct me if I`m wrong.**_

_**Thanks, and I`m open to your requests! **_

_**Triplethreat2**_


	11. Detnators, Force feilds, Escapes

_**Viao`s POV**_

"You can`t get away, Aurra!" I yelled, flipping up onto the roof.

"Then come and get me, Jedi!" Aurra Sing shouted, but we couldn`t locate it. It was echoing too badly.

"Sheesh." Ahsoka stood three feet behind me. "This lady`s putting up a chase."

"You don`t know the half of it, Snips." I groaned. Then, I found her.

"As you know I was a Jedi," Aurra ignited a red lightsaber, and then a green one.

"No, way!" Ahsoka almost dropped the emerald saber in her left hand.

"But I found the Dark Side`s call far stronger." She swung at my head.

I ducked backwards and whipped forward. "Let me guess, you quit and became a bounty hunter? What`s in the market now, Aurra?" I spun, making my whips spin out like a spider. "ARC Troopers? Senators? Jedi Padawans?"

"None! I just came to collect for a bounty." Aurra threw the red saber at Ahsoka.

"What?" Ahsoka ducked. "I thought some guys already got him."

"That was Death Watch!" I flipped backwards to Ahsoka.

"Oh."

_**In the basement…..**_

"We have to find it, we`ve gotta find it!" Padme dug through some old rags.

Rodi sliced open a hole in the wall. "How much time do we have before we`re blown to little bloody pieces?"

Hazel checked her watch. "Three minutes!"

Yoli shouted from the corner. "Two more minutes and Aurra`s panicking!"

"Well, if that basement door`s shut, _I`ll _be panicking!" Padme heard a beep.

"Guys!" Everyone got quiet. "That`s it!" Padme squealed at her discovery.

_**Running downstairs…..**_

"Come on!" Farrah shouted. She was grabbing Fives` arm.

"I- I can`t move." He tried to sit up, but he couldn`t.

Lux slung Fives` arm over his shoulder. "Layda! Give me a hand!"

"I`ll just slow you down!" Fives grunted. "Get out of here, you guys!"

Farrah shook her head. "Sorry, we are not going to do that!" Her purple eyes practically said determination. "Let`s get the move on, guys!"

_**BACK TO THE ROOF….**_

__"You took Ponds from me…" I kicked a lightsaber out of her hand. "But-" I tried to hit her in the head, and she evaded and grabbed me in a headlock. "You-" I hit my head backwards, smashing her nose. "Won`t-" I roundhouse kicked. "Take my friends!"

I wasn`t really expecting someone to come flying through the air, bur Ahsoka did. With a battle cry. (She can really scream, I`m just going to throw that out there.)

"To bad!" Aurra grinned. "The detonator is going off in thirty seconds, and, farewell, you`ll be joining Ponds soon, as well as that ARC Troop and Jedi!" She dove backwards of the rooftop. I saw her jump onto a swoop bike.

"Let`s get out of here!" Ahsoka started to jump off the roof. "Hey- It`s a force field! I don`t think it will go off until the bomb`s done!"

I grabbed a laserwhip and started swinging at the field, but I knew it wouldn't succeed. "We`re finished." I sat down and hugged my knees, prying the others would get out if we couldn`t.

_**In the basement…**_

__"Almost…" Rodi pulled at the bomb.

"RODI, HURRY!" Padme screeched.

_**Outside…..**_

__"We made it!" Farrah jumped up and down.

"Where`s the others?" Lux dropped Fives` arm, and Layda leaned the injured clone on a tree.

_**ROOFTOP (I LIKE TO KEEP SWITCHING, HELLOOOO)…..**_

10… 9… 8…

"Well, it was fun working with you, Snips." I bit my lower lip.

7… 6… 5…

"You too, Master Elantoi…

4…

"It`s Princess."

3…

"WHAT?!"

_**BASEMENT…..**_

__"Yahooo!" Rodi held up the now defused bomb.

"We did it!" Riyo hugged Padme. Hazel did a victory dance.

_**Outside…..**_

"They`re safe." Lux looked up at the roof and everyone all saw the orange glow disappear.

Fives grinned weakly. "That Viao…" he closed his eyes sleepily. "The craziest girl I ever met…


	12. Confessions

_**Let me tell you where we left off: The bomb had been defused; Aurra evaded capture, and READ ON!**_

Ahsoka and I scaled down the wall to the grounds. Farrah was jumping up and down like a yo-yo, and Lux was quietly, it looked like, saying a prayer of thanks. Layda grabbed Farrah`s hands and they started jumping together. Ahsoka ran over to Layda and they both hugged. Farrah jumped straight up into Ahsoka`s arms. Lux pulled her into a tight hug. Farrah and Layda began piling me with hugs and questions.

I grinned. After almost dying of lack of breath, I looked at Lux. He was still hugging Snips and whispering in her ear. Ahsoka looked like she was crying. I kneeled down to Fives.

"Trooper, are you okay?" I examined him.

"Yeah." Fives smiled a full smile at me. "Why are you so crazy?" Then, with surprising arm strength he grabbed me into a hug.

The girls ran out from the house, still cheering. Rodi was holding the explosive above her head, and Hazel and Padme were racing towards Ahsoka, arms open. Riyo joined Farrah in skipping in a large circle.

I grinned. "What have you learned, Padawan Tano?"

She responded. "How to not lunge at someone`s throat with a knife." I paused.

"Sure Snips. Why not?" I grinned at her.

_**After saying farewell, (Ahsoka said an EXTRA long one to Lux….)…**_

The girls and I all sat in the back. We were all silent.

"Why?" Ahsoka suddenly said.

"Why what?" Rodi looked up from fingering her lightsaber, and Padme looked up from polishing the fingernails.

"Viao, you're royal?" Ahsoka twisted around. "You didn`t say."

All the girls sat up in interest, looking at me.

"I- where should I start explaining?" I sighed.

"Um, the beginning would be nice." Layda crossed her arms.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, and tell us about you and Ponds."

I looked up. "What?"

"I know Mandolorian, and he said, 'I have a darling' and he said you were his 'soul' and 'heart'". Hazel placed both hands on her hips.

"I met Ponds when I was with my Uncle, Representative Raj Kraze. He was the one that introduced us. Raj told me ponds was expecting a little brat, but wound up with me instead. We worked together on Ryloth, while we freed it from the Separatists." I avoided eye contact. "Before he left on his last mission, he admitted he liked me-" All the girls glared. "Okay, he loved me, and then left. I was after Aurra forever. He gave me this." I held up my wrist and pulled back the sleeve, revealing Pond`s old armor for his right arm.

"Aww…" Rodi wiped away a pretend tear. "How sweet… NOW TELL US ABOUT YOUR BLOODLINE." She demanded.

"Okay." I stood up. "Satine is my aunt, and my parents are overprotective, so I`m a Jedi in secret."

"Wow," Padme said after a few moments. "This is-"

"All…" Sayda said

"Very-" Yoli interjected.

"Bracing." All the girls finished at once.

"Yeah. It was like that for Ponds." I sighed.

"Did you and Ponds… Um…" Riyo grinned and made kissing noises.

"What!" I stood up. "No!" There was one on Ryloth, once he discovered I was a princess.

Ahsoka grinned. "I can tell you`re lyyyyyiiiinnnggg…" She sang.

_**ONCE ON COROSAUNT_-**_

__"Well, I hope Snips didn`t give you a tough time." Skywalker came over.

"No." I grinned. "She is a great student. She will progress, and excel much farther than others." I patted her on the back.

"That`s good news." Anakin started into the hangar. "Thanks, Viao. Come on, Snips." Ahsoka followed Anakin with Layda, and waved to me.

"Well," Fives grinned. He had regained his strength pretty well. (The reason he couldn`t move was a numbing bolt.) "What are we going to do now?"

"I think," I tossed him a helmet. "We should practice our piloting."

_**HEY! HOW IS IT? Sorry, I only had like 30 minutes to type it up. Got to go, till next time!**_

_**Triplethreat2**_


	13. Sisterly gifts

_**Well, I have a proposition for you guys: Every time you read, hear, or say a line from Star Wars, take a drink of Gatorade, water, ECT, ECT, ECT… I guarantee your insides will be floating. **_

___A week after the last chapter…._

I sat in meditation. Sitting meditation was easy enough, moving meditation was a lot harder, and floating meditation was almost impossible, and I had done it once or twice on accident.

My door opened up, and Ahsoka wandered in. She was carrying a small package. "Hey."

I opened one eye. "Hiya, Ahsoka. What`s that?" I gestured to the package as I stood on my feet.

"Oh. Here." She held it out. The package was about twice the size of an unsharpened pencil, and four times as wide.

"For me?" I pointed to myself as Ahsoka nodded. "I have something for you too, Snips." I picked up a sphere, covered in a silken cloth. "For the little sister that is with me in the thick and thin of battle."

She picked up the present. I heard her think, _Is this a ball of some kind? _

"No." I held up my package. "Let`s open at the same time."

She placed a hand on the cloth. "One…"

I grinned. "Two…"

"THREE!" Ahsoka yanked off the handkerchief as I opened up the box.

Ahsoka was bearing a white Kayrat Dragon pearl in her hands, and I had a string of akul-teeth.

"Ahsoka, I thought only togruta people wore these as a symbol of bravery." I puzzled.

"I know. But you have shown tons of bravery, and I thought it would look nice with one of your fancy dresses. And-" She held up the pearl. "Isn`t this just for decoration?"

"No. It can upgrade a lightsaber, add power, and do almost anything." I put on the necklace. "Thanks, Snips."

"You`re very welcome, Master Elantoi." She bowed. "Hey, what`s in for tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Zygerria, Chrisophsis, Rodia, we can take it!" Ahsoka punched me in the arm.

I shrugged. Then, We walked down the hall to receive our next mission.

_**I felt the need to put in Ahsoka and Viao`s sisterly relationship. Final shout-out to Ahsoka141516, to thank her for allowing her to use her OCs in here, and to give her permission to use Viao Elantoi, or any other of my OCs. Thanks! **_

_** -Triplethreat2**_


End file.
